


Paperclips and bobbypins

by Thelynnlynn



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: #first, F/M, Fallen, Hell, Help, I, Mac didnt do anything to make yall torture him., MacGyver (2016), Other, WTH IS WITH ALL OF THE ANGST IN THIS FANDOM????, Why Did I Write This?, first reader insert in this fandom., haha...., have, he is cute tho., i have fallen in love with Lucas till, i need serious help..., i think, im not ashamed to admit it., im not., im sorry, into, my motto: if you cant find it? write it., my sis told our parents that im in love with lucas till, this, this is going to be bad, update:, wanna help?, why isnt there any other reader inserts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelynnlynn/pseuds/Thelynnlynn
Summary: Originally this started as a dream. But only the second chapter. So the rest of the fanfic will be my pathetic imagination.BUT I CAN SAY THAT THIS IS THE FIRST READER INSERT IN THIS FANDOM (that was posted on here). I dont know if i should be proud or not. I dont know if how i write the characters will be accurate or not. so please any corrective criticism is appreciatedplease dont hate too much.my first chapter isnt going to be long FYI. update: changed title to something that hasnt been taken. if there is another of this name in this fandom imma be upset. i personally like this name better.





	1. {would this even be considered a chapter?}

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for clicking on my fanfic. good luck. please be nice when you tell me how bad this is.
> 
> again, im very sorry that this chapter is only a few lines. but I needed to have something posted.  
> the next chapter will be out eventually. its kinda better. I think. I honestly dont like how I write, but if you do... that'll make me happy. Please dont be too harsh when pointing out my grammar/spelling mistakes. Thank you!

“Let me guess. Ms Scarlett, rope, kitchen?” Jack Dalton joked while he walked with MacGyver into the room where the rest of his team was at.

“I’m going to ignore your _Clue_ reference and tell you what you are doing here. Your mission is to bring in a white male in his mid 40’s. Remember the cameras found in your’s and Nikki’s houses? They were traced back to this man. We do not know how long they were there. This means we do not know what info he has on us. Or how much.” The stern woman crossed her arms and then spoke.

“You leave in 10.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have like 5 chapters written on paper.. Currently what is going on is that I wrote this story on a small Minnie Mouse note book that my lil sis didnt want. THEN SHE SPLIT CHOCOLATE MILK ON IT. So now during the day i am rewriting this story onto an actual compisition book. Then at night I type it out on GDocs and post it.

The two men were standing outside the door. The blonde looked up at the camera that was facing him.

“He knows we are here. Riley have you hacked him yet?”

“Nope.” The female’s voice rang clear into their ears. The second man scoffed.

“ Mac, you ready?” The blonde nodded “On three. One, two..”

- _ **BANG**_ \- You were sitting on a leather office chair with your back facing many computer screens. You were wearing a black tank-top with black skinny jeans and black combat boots. You turned your chair back around to face the screens. The men walked slowly closer.

“Who are you?” One of the men asked. You start to type and then you respond.

“(y/n) Mathews. I am Nikki Carpenter’s sister. I know that i’m not he middle aged man y’all were expecting. He doesn’t exist. I also know that ya’ll want to put my sister behind bars. That is why I allowed y’all to find me. Wait a few and she’ll be here shortly.” You start downloading what you were doing onto flash drives. The men walked to each side of you. Looking to your right you see the blonde with his gun aimed at you.

“I still don’t understand why She would betray you. You Mr. Angus MacGyver are quite a looker.” You smile innocently and turn back to your work. The man to your left started to speak,

“If you are Nikki’s sister, why are betraying her?”

“Then allow me to explain.” You lean back into your chair and put your legs on the desk.

“I have been watching you guys for a while. And to be frank, I grew a liking to him” You nod towards the blonde, “ Besides, I hate my sister. So, the enemy of my enemy is my friends.”

“What makes you think we’ll believe you?” The gruff man kept his gun aimed at you while the younger put his away.

“I believe her.”

“Really? Mac, i’m starting to question your judgement.” he scoffed but also put his gun away.

“ Jack, look at her. She has no weapons, she’s all alone, and if everything fails we get what we came for. Besides, she’s our only link to Nikki.” His eyes dart to your computer screens. You smile at him.

“Mr. MacGyver , I am glad your beautiful blue eyes know when someone is trustworthy.” Your words held a flirty tone. You then turned around and started to work on the computer. “Make yourselves at home or search it.” You then mutter under your breath. “I'm leaving soon anyways..”

Your house was a small studio apartment with a black and white theme. When you walk in you see a couch, in front of that is the office chair and your desk that holds your many computer screens. To the left is your kitchen, you had everything put away in their proper spots. To the right is your bedroom and bathroom. 

“Why do you have a suitcase in here? Planning on ditching?” 

You look up at the man who was in your room,

“If Nikki gets away from you two again she’ll come after me. As of right now, no one knows about me. But if anyone learns about what I’m doing I’ll be flagged as a snitch and taken out.” You see him nod in agreement and  you look at a screen. It showed where Nikki was. 

“Guys she’s 3 minutes away.” You point at your kitchen, “Dalton, you wait in the kitchen. You’ll be the backup. MacGyver, you wait on the couch behind me.”  You hear them get into their positions and you start to delete the info that has already been downloaded.

“What are you doing?” You hear the man behind you ask.

“I am downloading everything I have on y’all and Nikki. After this I am going to turn it all in along with her.”

“Why didn’t she ever tell me about you?” You stand up and then sit down on your chair backwards.

“I asked her not to mention me. When we were younger I wasn’t wanted. Her parents, my birth parents, put me up for adoption. Ended up being adopted by a military family and traveled the world. My dad worked in a bomb squad… He was K.I.A… apparently there was another bomb he didn’t know about.  I was already out of the house when that happened So I never met him.. I changed my last name after that. Oh sorry.. That’s not relevant.  Anyway~ When I become an adult I searched for my birth family and got reconnected with Nikki. We got close and she told me about DXS, about you, and about what she did. That night I started to gather info on ya’ll.” 

“How’d you get the cameras in our homes?”  You chuckled,

“That was actually easier than it should’ve been.”  You turn the chair around and work back to the screens.

“She’s here.”  right on cue you hear knocking.” 

“Hey! (Y/n), I noticed there was a truck out front, I can come back later if you're busy.” You hear her through the door,

“No, come in, I was about to call you over, haha.” You project your voice for her to hear you.

Nikki opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind her. You stand up and walk over to her, giving her a hug.

“ Niks, I have a question.”  You hold her shoulders and look her dead in the eyes.

“Did you tell anyone, and I mean  _ Anyone, _ about me.” Your sister looked at you confused. You lead her to your office chair and she sits down, you made sure that she did not see either of the men in your home. You sit on your desk with one foot on the chair, partially to keep yourself balanced and partially to keep your sister from turning around.  You saw Dalton sneak over to the front door and block it.He had his gun out and aimed it at you and your sister.

“(y/n) no one knows about you. Not my employers,  not the members of DXS, hell I didn’t even tell Angus about you.” At the mention of the blonde’s name your eyes focused behind the woman in front of you. You quickly refocused at your sister before she noticed. You laughed.

“Oh Nik-a-roni! You should see the look that is on your face!” You stand and opened your arms for another hug, your sister stands up and hugs you.  

“I just wanted to make sure no one will harm me.”  You whispered and then broke the hug. 

“What do you mean (y/n)?”  Nikki had a very confused look on her face.  You chuckled while putting your (h/c) up in a bun.  

“(y/n)?”  You shake your head and then kick your sister in the chest. She fell backwards hitting the office chair and falling to the floor. Wheezing she looks up at you with disbelief on her face.

“What _the_ _HELL?”_ She stands up and swings at you. You block her with your left forearm. You swing your right fist and she blocks, at the same time you knee her in the stomach. She stumbles back and goes runs to the door but stops at the sight of Dalton.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Not so fast little girl.” He had his gun aimed at her.

“Damnit (y/n).” While she turned around to look at you Mac walked up next to you with his gun out.  You placed your hands on your hips triumphantly. 

“How could you? I trusted you.” Your sister’s eyes held hate.

“The same can be said to you Nikki.  You’re the one who betrayed your country, your team, and him.” You nodded your head at the blonde next to you. 

“Nikki your mistakes are finally coming back to haunt you.” She said nothing but stared daggers at you. You turn around and walked away while Dalton handcuffed her. You walk over to your computer. You took out the flash drives and delete everything left on the computer. You heard the men arguing about something but ignored it. You grabbed your suitcase and purse and walked over to the door.

“This is where I bid my farewell.” You pretend to bow, when you stood back upi straight the blonde gently grabbed your arm.

“Why don’t you come with us?” He pleads. You give him a saddened smile and spoke softly,

“No one will want me. Let alone trust me.” The blonde smiles slightly,

“But I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only a few things to be said:
> 
> 1\. THE MacGyver/reader begins.
> 
> 2\. i did say this chapter will be longer, haha.
> 
> 3\. Apparently 'MacGyver' isn't a real word. Everytime I type it it gets a squiggly red line under it and wants to be changed to 'macerate'
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos. I never expected anyone to actually like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEy sorry for the long pause between updates. I didn't have internet to type the story up. Sorry!

“MacGyver, You gotta be kidding me.” The stern woman stood in front of you with her hands gripping her hips. She turns her head at the blonde.

“ You tell me this..” she waves a hand at you, “child is the sister of Nikki and had all the cameras?You also tell me that she is the one who ‘handed Nikki over to us’. And now you ask me to let her join the Phoenix Foundation?” You were sitting in one of the four brown leather chairs that were surrounding a small circular table with a bowl of paper clips. There were windows behind you. In front of you was a huge screen. Jack was leaning on a wall and Riley was sitting on one of the other chairs. MacGyver was standing next to the chair you were occupying.

“Patrisha, (y/n) gave us everything on Nikki and us. Besides, she wasn't part of what Nikki was doing. She's a ghost to those people. Were the only people who know about the connection.” You look over at the man standing next to you. You were amazed at how his words made you sound innocent. You felt like you weren't. You knew about what was happening and sat by and did what? Spied? No. You spying is what got you here. You did what you thought was correct. You look over at the serious wOman that was standing before you. You understood why she doesn't want you being a part in the team. What you didn't understand was why MacGyver was fighting so hard for you to stay. A slight blush rose to your cheeks. No one has ever fought for you before. When you first heard about him you were impressed and when you learnt more about him you formed a small crush on him. One of those crushes you get on an actor or musician. You mentally shook your head and refocused on the subject on hand. The Director pinched the bridge between her eyes and sighed. She looked down at you and then back up at MacGyver.

“How do you expect me to trust her?” The man uncrossed his arms and gestured over to me. As of he's telling the woman to ask me herself. You look at the woman and fiddled with your fingers.

“Nikki was a traitor. We both know this. Y'all loved her. It hurt you. Betrayal never comes from an enemy. Which is why I did the same thing to her. I love my country. My father was killed protecting her. I couldn't stand being biologically connected to someone who wants to destroy her. My father always taught me to do what I believe to protect people. I wanted to join the military, follow his footsteps, I couldn't though. So I did what I could. I gathered information on the enemy. Yes I gathered info on y’all, but that was so I can eventually lead you to me or Nikki. Ma’am I am not an untrustworthy person. I have done nothing to put the Phoenix Foundation or you people at risk. I gave you the flash drives already. I'm there is everything about me. Down to the shampoo I use.” You stopped fiddling with your hands and stood to be face to face with the woman.

“I am not Nikki. I am not a traitor. Please do not consider me one.” The woman look at you and then to the man behind you. Defeated,she sighed and walked towards the door.

“MacGyver, if she steps one foot out of line you put her down.” She taps her forehead. Saying to put a bullet in your brain. You looked over at the blonde and he started to protest.

“You know how I am about guns.” She shook her head and spoke,

“You take care of the consequences of this.” She points at you,

“Do not make me regret this decision.” With that she steps out of the room and you heard her heels click off as the door shut. Jack walked over to you.

“Welcome to the team sport!” He playfully patted your back while MacGyver smiled. His dimples were showing and his smile was a slight smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all of the kudos am doing that /single/ bookmark. Thank you so much.
> 
>  
> 
> [omg I'm low-key fangirling. My favorite author on here kudo's this story. I'm so happy. Thank you so much @rising_pheonix
> 
> I'm like about to cry from excitement and happiness. ]


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support!  
> I'm sorry that this chapter basically sucked, next chapter will Be long and a lot better. I'm still writing it out on paper so it'll be a while before it get started uploaded.
> 
> But in the meantime I'm going to start a couple for series/oneshots. So lookout for that!

“Always a pleasure seeing you (y/n)!” The dark man took your hand and dramatically kissed it. Laughing ,you responded.  
“I can say the same to you Boze!” MacGyver had a confused face,  
“You two have already met?” He grabbed two beers out of the fridge and handed you one.  
“We met months ago, she's been in countless films of mine. An A-rank actress of I do say so myself.” You blushed and laughed softly at the compliment. You sit down on a couch on the patio. Mac sat next to you.  
“She's a smart woman , Mac, uses a stage name.” The blonde rose and eyebrows and smirked, looking at you.  
“And what would that be (y/n)?” You blushed slightly and answered him,  
“Scarlett.”  
“That's a nice name.” He leaned back, rested his arm on the back of the couch, lifted his left ankle and let it relax ok him right knee. He drank his beer. Jack and Riley walked in with beers in their hands.  
“Heyo kiddos!” The gruffed man waved over at you and Mac. You smiled and nodded in acknowledgment while Mac lifted his beer. Riley walked over and sat in Bozer’s lap.  
“So, (y/n) what is your job going to be?” Jack sat down in a chair and leaned back drinking his drink.  
“I assume my job is to do whatever you guys tell me to do. Thornton doesn't trust me so I assume I won't be doing much anyways.” You shrugged and took a sip of the drink in your hands. Mac placed a supporting hand on your shoulder.  
“We can always use an extra pair of hands” jack agreed and everyone started telling jokes and stories. You laughed at the jokes but the happiness you showed was fake.  
“I'm gonna get another drink, anyone else want one?” Mac declined and the other three nodded. You stood up and walked into the house. You hear the door open and close. You look over at the door and see MacGyver walking over to you.  
“Hey are you okay?” He saw through your facade. You turned and opened the fridge and grabbed the beers.  
“I'm fine. Don't worry about me.” You grabbed the beers and shut the fridge. The blonde leaned against the counter, blocking the entrance of the kitchen.  
“(Y/n), Please don't tell me not to worry. I care about you.” He pulled a strand of your hair behind your ear. You blushed violently and took a step back. You put the drinks on the counter and started to speak.  
“I-I uh.. I gotta go find a vacant hotel or something,” you were trying to comprehend what had just happened. During the ordeal you didn't notice that Bozer had walked in and was watching you two. Mac realized what he had done and also started to blush. He awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair,pulling his bangs back.  
“Yeah uh..” he chuckled, “ s-sorry ‘bout that.” You nodded in acknowledgment, still red in the face. Suddenly you hear clapping, both MacGyver and you jumped at the noise and looked over at the man creating the sound.  
“Well, if you two love-dorks are done, can I make a suggestion?”  
“Yeah, what's your suggestion Boze?” Mac had a half-smile while responding to his friend, his eyes darting to look at you. Bozer held his hands together and pointed them at you.  
“Why don't you stay in our spare room? Jack told me about your story and how Mac is basically your handler. This would be a good opportunity to ‘keep an eye’ on you.” You contemplated it and was about to agree when the thought of living with the blonde man next to you. You were brought back to reality when you heard said blonde start to speak.  
“That's a good idea, (y/n) the spare room is in a completely different part of the house, away from where Boze’s room and my room are at, nothing to be uncomfortable about.” He gave you an innocent smile. Your heart just about melted looking at him. He looked like a little golden retriever. You sighed and agreed. Y'all went outside and grabbed your suitcase from your motorcycle and then you were shown to your room. Jack and Riley had left a while ago, you think they left during the kitchen scene. You flopped onto your new bed as soon as the door shut behind the men. You place a hand on the necklace that was around your neck and thought,  
“This is a good start to my new life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a fantastic *insert holiday you celebrate.* and if you don't celebrate anything then have a happy December 25th.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry. I didn’t disappear off the earth. I had lost my interest in the show after Nikki came back and crap. I will try to write more again though. Won’t have anything to do with what’s going on in the show.
> 
> I’m sorry. Here’s a small snippet of the next chapter, just to show I’m still here.

You were lying on your bed looking at the ceiling. It has been two months since you have joined the Phoenix foundation. Director Thornton had not allowed you to do anything really. She treated you as an intern, getting coffee, paperclips, HDMI cords, ammo, etc. Most importantly, she has not allowed you to even go on a mission. Of course you had expected this behavior from her, however, you did not expect her to assign you as Bozer’s assistant. You did enjoy making the prosthetics and were fairly good at it. You didn’t have any problems with working with him. He trusts you. You knew he did even though your insecurities,which tells you otherwise. You have become really good friends with him, and he treated you like a sibling.


End file.
